


Paréntesis

by Em (redarrow)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarrow/pseuds/Em
Summary: Todos en Scranton conocían la historia de Jim y Pam.Y en el medio, estaba Karen.





	Paréntesis

Todos en Scranton conocían la historia de Jim y Pam.

Y en el medio, estaba Karen. 

El cambio de ambiente no fue gran cosa para ella. Estaba acostumbrada al viaje, a las vueltas, a la vida. 

Sin embargo, cada paso que daba en la oficina era en busca de la estabilidad. 

Sabía que no la encontraría, aunque lo intentara. Menos cuando, a lo lejos, podía divisar a la pequeña recepcionista de Dunder Mifflin contestando los teléfonos, mientras unos ojos verdes le sonreían con complicidad. 

Estaba jodida, muy jodida. 

Karen no podía dejar de ignorar a Jim, por mucho que lo intentara, pero si Pam seguía lamiéndose los labios cada vez que tecleaba, concentrada en la pantalla, no lograría concretar ninguna venta. 

_Al diablo el papel_ , se dijo muchas veces. 

A veces se reunían después del trabajo en el bar más cercano. Jim nunca aparecía, y Karen sabía exactamente el porqué. Pam solo reía con su cerveza en ambas manos, exponiendo su dedo anular desnudo como si fuera un logro, una especie de arma. 

En sus labios no encontró ni una pizca de alcohol. Solo el fantasma de Jim. 

Nunca dijo mucho, supo desde el primer instante que ese no era su lugar. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se detuvo. La cabellera oscura de Karen se sentía suave al tacto de Pam, y pensó en la cantidad de tinta que le costaría poder recrearlo. 

Nunca sintió culpa de algún tipo. Era una mujer adulta, después de todo, aunque estuviera rodeada de incomunicación, miradas furtivas y sodas en lata. 

Jim nunca se tomaba el tiempo de mirar a Karen durante las horas de trabajo, aunque solo le tomara levantar la cabeza. 

Aun así la invita a salir. Estaba esperando eso, lo admitía. Ninguno de los dos pierde tiempo, su camisa se encontraba fugitiva esa noche en el cuarto de hotel. Toco su piel con cuidado, como si quemara, como si doliera. 

Estaba buscando rincones que no encontraría en Karen. 

_Oh_. 

Y no podía dejar de pensar en su papel de suplente. Pam solía buscar una corbata que arreglar, Jim un peinado que desordenar, y Karen no podía ser ninguna de esas cosas. Aun así la buscaban, la aceptaban, la tomaban en sus brazos y le suplicaban. 

Nadie en Scranton conocía la soledad de Jim y Pam. 

Solo Karen. 

Y ella se sentía miserable a veces. Solo a veces. 

Pero ese no era el tema. 

Porque tenía a Jim pasando sus brazos a través de su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera se dignaba a prestarle atención. 

Sus ojos eran de Pam, _siempre_ Pam. 

Que nunca vuelve a llamarla, solo a dedicarle cálidas sonrisas en medio del pasillo, pero nada más. Se veía ocupada, de todas formas. 

“¿Crees que estamos destinados a estar con alguien por el resto de nuestras vidas?” preguntó Jim una noche de aquellas. Llovía. 

Karen esperó por la broma que nunca llegó. 

“No, no creo” respondió en susurro. 

“Bien” y la besó. 

Realmente la besó. 

El tiempo pasaba y Karen olvidó poco a poco lo que significaba Pam. Ahora solo tocaba a Jim, _Jim, Jim_. 

Aunque cada vez que sentía el peso de su cuerpo encima, quería apartarse. 

No era su lugar. 

No era su lugar, y no tardó en extrañar el labial de fresa que le rosaba el cuello. La recepcionista de Dunder Mifflin volvía a ser una incógnita entre su mente, y no dudó en volver a buscarla, tal vez por necesidad, tal vez por estrategia… 

Cada vez que besaba a Pam, llegaba a casa renovada. Sin intentar nada, Jim se acercaba con sigilo. Era como si pudiera olerla a lo lejos, y el simple recuerdo de sus manos pudiera hacerlo sobrellevar el día, el año, _la vida._

Y llegan cada mañana a la oficina, se sonríen como si hubieran pasado noches infinitas con sus piernas entrelazadas, con los ojos vendados y el corazón sangrando. 

Pero, para la desgracia de Jim y Pam, Karen estaba en medio. 

Y no tendría que estarlo, si fueran lo suficientemente valientes para afrontarlo. Aun así, prefieren dejarlo a un lado, como si fuera posible que alguien más desenredara el nudo que habían formado. 

Jim estaba demasiado ciego y Pam nunca tomaría un riesgo. 

Y Karen amaba la acción, pero sabía que el día llegaría. Ella dejaría de llamar, él le rompería el corazón. La apartarían y la dejarían en una esquina, como un libro terminado que tal vez algún día querrían abrir. 

Ese día no llegaría en meses. 

Tal vez nunca. 

Le tocaría continuar su vida, con su aburrido trabajo y días de nubes, de tabaco, de sombras. Se contentaría con los suburbios que implican un matrimonio e hijos. Una hipoteca le cruzaría los dedos en forma de anillos. 

Porque Jim y Pam estaban enamorados. Triste. Karen quiso pensar que no era cierto, ignorar los sentimientos que habían guardado bajo los teléfonos, las copias y las voces alzadas. Toda la oficina la miraba con lástima, pero no sabían ni la mitad de lo que decían. 

Dejó Scranton y se marchó sin ninguno de los dos. 

Pam lucía más libre la última vez que la vio, caminando por los pasillos como si los dominara. 

Jim tenía una luz en sus ojos que nunca vio, ni en los mejores días ni en las peores noches. 

Pensó que estaba en el infierno, pero esta solo era la vida. Y la vida no era para los niños. 

Jim y Pam nunca crecieron. 


End file.
